


Foam

by sunaddicted



Series: 007 Games Fics 2k17 [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Shaving, Skyfall References, Snark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "What are you doing here?"[...]"Q is afraid of flying" Bill offered as an answer, shrugging before tossing back his drink "And I drew the shortest stick"





	Foam

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for Prompt 101 of the Anonymous Prompt Exchange

_Foam_

"Put that gun down" Bill sighed heavily as he made his way inside of the bedroom when Bond opened the door, eager to soak up a bit of the cool air bestowed upon the hotel guests by the air conditioning: he was an Englishman through and through and the humid, suffocating heat in Macau was driving him insane - despite the fact that he was wearing a linen short-sleeved shirt and corduroy trousers, clothes that were supposed to be comfortable in the heat and not to stick to his skin like a shroud.

James pushed the door closed after briefly spying behind Bill's shoulders to make sure that no one had been following him "What are you doing here?" He inquired curiously, pouring the both of them an healthy drink.

James knew that Tanner had been an agent in the past - not a Double-Oh, but still he knew his way around the field and it was unlikely that he had forgotten all the instincts that he has acquired through hands-on experience: James was surprised to see Tanner there because, to his knowledge, the man had never been sent on a mission since he had become an executive.

"Q is afraid of flying" Bill offered as an answer, shrugging before tossing back his drink "And I drew the shortest stick"

"Of course he is" James observed with a smirk in place.

Bill observed as the man sauntered back in front of the mirror to cover the lower part of his face with shaving cream "Don't be mean to him: he's not a field operative" he chided, taking the straight razor from Bond's hand.

"You handle that with ease"

"My father had one" Bill offered as an explanation, tilting the razor under the light to study the evennes of the blade; unsurprisingly, it looked well-cared for and sharp like a throwing knife.

"Mine too" James grinned, turning around "Want to give it a try?"

"Is that a roundabout way to test me?" Bill inquired, momentarily folding the razor to inspect the freshly whipped up shaving cream.

"It's a way to ask you to make yourself useful"

Bill rolled his eyes but nudged the agent towards the chair "You'll have to sit down"

James let himself be manoeuvred in place and, while he trusted the other man, his stomach knotted at the idea of letting him so close to him with a sharp object - it was a natural response to James, one that years in the field had ingrained in him. Though, when he felt the gentle and careful dragging of the razor against his skin, James relaxed and let Tanner tilt his head in whichever way he needed "You're good at this"

"Now that I have your stamp of approval I feel so much better" Bill snarked, eyes focused on the agent's face to make sure that the blade wasn't going to nick the skin as he swiped it up towards a sharp cheekbone "Shut up or I'll cut you" he admonished.

James tutted "Rude" he sentenced playfully but he did shut up and let Tanner work in peace. Only when the man was done and had washed his face with a damp towel, James tugged him down by the tie and teasingly kissed him "Thank you"

Used to Bond's impish character, Bill wasn't particularly surprised by the act in itself - but his own reaction was something he hadn't been expecting: low in the pit of his belly, Bill felt arousal slowly uncoil. True, he hadn't gotten laid in a while - there was just too much work to be done - but Bill hadn't thought he was so.. desperate "What a lousy way to show your gratefulness" he murmured, both teasing and inviting if Bond wanted to take the hint.

James' eyes sparkled in the low and warm lights of the hotel room "Oh? My bad" he retorted, wrist twisting to take a better hold on the other's tie "Let me make it up to you"


End file.
